Candles and Roses
by mysterygirl2000
Summary: Sequel to Good Bye. 4 Years have passed and Tristen had a questions for Rory.
1. Default Chapter

After thinking long and hard I am back. With work and school I haven't had much time for writing. Not sure how long this is gonna be. Hope everyone enjoys it. Remember to review.

4 years later

Rory Gilmore sat in her small but comfortable apartment in Hartford, waiting for Tristen to pick her up for dinner when the phone rang. Leaning over, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"Hey mom. How are Luke and William."

"Both fine." She said, "But William wants to know when his big sister is coming to visit."

"Tell him this weekend."

"He'll be thrilled." Lorelai said, "And so will I. It seems like its been forever since your last visit."

"It was last month mom."

"That's what I mean. Its been forever."

Rory was about to say something when the doorbell rang. She stood up and walked to the door.

"So what are you planning tonight?"

"Dinner with Tristen." She said, opening the door to find Tristen standing on the other side, holding a red rose.

She stepped back and let him into the apartment.

"Lorelai." She whispered

"Hey Lorelai." He said loud enough for her to hear.

Rory smiled and held out the phone.

"She wants to talk to you."

Tristen took the phone.

"Lorelai….Yes I know…I hope…yes…bye Lorelai."

Tristen handed the phone back to Rory who said

"Bye mom. See you this weekend."

She hung up the phone and turned to Tristen.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Rory said, picking up her purse.

Tristen took her hand and led her out of the apartment. They walked over to his car and he opened her door. After she got in, he closed the door and walked around to his side. He opened the door and climbed inside. As he started to car, Rory said

"So where are we going?"

"To dinner at Mario's." 

He started to car and pulled away. A few minutes later he pulled up in front of Rory's favorite restaurant. The valet opened her door and helped her out. Tristen met him halfway, handing him his keys. Tristen walked over to where Rory was waiting and took her hand, leading her inside.

During dinner, Rory couldn't help but notice that Tristen seemed nervous. She reached across the table, taking his hand in hers.

"Tris, are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"You seem…distracted."

He started to say something when his phone rang. Pulling the phone out of his pocket, he opened it.

"Tristen DuGray…yes…all right…"

He closed the phone and motioned for the waiter. When he walked over, Tristen said

"Can I get either of you anything else sir?"

"Just the check please."

"Very well sir."

The waiter walked away. 

"Is something wrong Tristen?"

"Than was one of my partners. He needs me to take care of something tonight."

"Oh."

The waiter came back a few minutes later, handing Tristen the check. He pulled out a credit card and gave it to the waiter. The man took it and walked away.

"I'm really sorry Rory. I know I said no business tonight but…"

"I know, its important."

The waiter came back a few minutes later, handing Tristen his credit card and a receipt. Tristen took the receipt and signed it. He handed it back to the waiter.

"Thank you sir. Have a wonderful evening."

They stood slowly and made their way through the restaurant. As they stepped outside, he handed the tag to the valet. The man took off a moment later, leaving them standing on the sidewalk. Tristen slipped his arm around Rory.

"Why don't you come with me." He said, "Then we can go back to my place and watch a movie or something."

"I don't want to intrude."

"You're never an intrusion Rory."

The valet pulled up a moment later. Tristen led Rory over to the car and opened the door. He waited until she climbed in and closed the door. Walking around the car, he handed the valet a tip.

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome."

Tristen climbed into the car and pulled away from the restaurant. As they drove through town, Rory stared out the window. When he turned into a small subdivision, Rory looked around at the houses. As he pulled into the driveway for a two-story colonial home, she noticed another car parked in the driveway. He opened his door and climbed out of the car. She watched as he walked around to her side and opened her door. 

"Tristen, what are you doing?"

"I want you to meet my partner." He said, "I talk about you so much, he asked if he could meet you."

"All right."

He helped her out of the car. Slowly they made their way up the walk. He stopped outside the door and pushed it open. Taking Rory's hand he led her into the house. They walked towards the living room and Rory gasped. The entire room was filled with candles and flowers. Turning to him, she said

"Tristen, what…"

He led her into the room.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I have loved you since the first moment I saw you. No matter what has happened, you have been there for me. The night you stood up for me with my grandfather, I vowed I would never let you get away. " He began, the slowly he got down on one knee, "Tonight I ask you Lorelai Gilmore to please be my wife."

He slowly opened a small box to reveal a diamond ring. Rory stared at him, unable to speak.

"I…I…"

"Rory, I love you more than anything." He said slowly getting to his knee. "Please say you'll marry me."

"Yes." She whispered, "Yes I'll marry you."

Tristen slipped the ring on her finger. Leaning down, he slipped a finger under her chin and tilted her head back. He leaned forward until his lips brushed against his. As he pulled back, she said

"How did you do all of this?"

"I had a little help." He said, "Remember that phone call earlier…"

Rory looked at him for a moment, then said

"My mom?"

"She wanted to know when I was going to ask you." He said, leading her over to a couch. 

They sat down and he pulled her towards him. She rested her head against his shoulder, looking around the room.

"I like this house." She said, "It reminds me of mom's house in Stars Hollow."

"I was hoping you would say that." He said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a thin envelope and handed it to her. "


	2. Part 2

Rory took the envelope from Tristen and opened it slowly. She pulled out some paper and read them. Turning to him, she said

"Its ours…this house is ours."

"I wasn't sure how you were going to…"

Rory threw her arms around him.

"I was hoping that was going to be your reaction."

Rory unwrapped her arms from around his neck and stood up. 

"Can you show me around?"

"Sure."

Tristen stood up and they stared walking around. He led her into the kitchen and then the dining room. They walked over to a staircase in the back of the kitchen. 

"There's three bedrooms and a linen closet upstairs if you want to go up."

"All right."

Rory started up the stairs with Tristen following behind. She looked in each of the bedrooms. They made their way back down stairs and into the living room again. She sat down and he sat next to her.

"The house came furnished." He said, "We don't have to keep any of it. We can go shopping tomorrow."

"I love it all." She said, "I just can't believe its ours."

"The next question is, when do you want to move in."

"As soon as I can."

"We can start this weekend."

"All right…no I can't. I'm going home this weekend. I promised my mom."

"Well we can do it after work. Its gonna take some time to get things organized and packed up." He said, "We have our whole lives together Rory. Nothings ever gonna change that.

Rory leaned forward, brushing her lips against his. Pulling back slowly, she rested her head on shoulder.

"I love you Tristen." She whispered

"And I love you too Rory."

Sorry so short everyone. Hope you enjoyed the story.


	3. Part 3

1 month later

Tristen rolled over in bed, reaching out for Rory. However his hand was met with an empty space. Slowly he opened his eyes to find the spot next to him vacant. Sitting up, he pushed back the blanket and slid out of bed. Pulling his t-shirt over his head, he made his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen to find Rory sitting at the table, writing something on a note pad. She looked up to see him standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing up Tristen?" she asked

"I could ask you the same question." He said, walking over to the table and pulling out a chair.

"I couldn't sleep." She said, "There's just so much to do for the wedding."

"Rory we have time. You don't need to do everything right now."

He took the notepad from her. She reached for it but he kept it just out of her grasp.

"But Tristen there's so much…"

Tristen leaned forward, pressing a finger against her lips.

"Its time to get some sleep."

He stood up, holding out his hand. Reluctantly she took his hand and he pulled her up. Slowly they made their way down the hall and into the bedroom.

Rory rolled over, her eyes opening slowly as the alarm went off. She lifted her head and looked at the clock to see that it was a little after noon. Panic seized her as the hit the button on the clock, silencing the alarm. Throwing back the blankets, she jumped out of bed and rushed around the room gathering up her clothes. She dressed quickly and ran down the stairs, pulling her hair into a ponytail. Rushing into the kitchen, she found Tristen standing in front of the stove.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

He turned to her.

"Good morning to you too." He said, "Take a seat and I'll have some food for you in a minute."

"Tristen why didn't you wake me up." She asked, not sitting down

"Because you needed some sleep." He said, turning away from the stove and setting a plate on the table loaded with French toast and bacon.

"But I have so much to do."

"Rory you need to relax." He said, "You've been doing too much lately. You're working full time at the paper, we just moved into the house last weekend and now you want to plan the wedding."

"But we want to be married in 6 months and you know the wedding is going to be big. There are friends from work, friends that don't work with us, our families and other guests. We have to get a church, a hall, plan a reception, the food the music."

"Rory stop."

She looked at him.

"You are going to drive yourself insane. Our wedding doesn't have to be big. We don't need all that fancy stuff you are talking about. I will be happy with it just being you and me on a beach somewhere. All I care about is that you and I are together."

Rory looked at him for a moment, then slowly walked around the table. She slipped her arms around his waist and felt his tighten around her. Slowly she pulled back, looking into his eyes. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss against her forehead. Pulling back, he said

"And I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" she asked, getting all excited

Tristen looked up at the clock.

"It should be here right about…now." He said as the doorbell rang.

"What's that?"

"Why don't you go see."

Rory made her way down the hall to the front door. Hesitantly she unlocked the door and pulled the door open.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she saw who was on the other side


	4. Part 4

On the other side of the door stood Paris.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked, opening the door and letting her inside.

"I'm here for you." she said

"For me?"

"Yes, you've been working far too hard and are in need of some serious relaxation."

A moment later , Tristen joined them in the hallway. Rory turned to him.

"What's going on here?" She asked him

"You are taking a day off." He said, "No talk about work, the house or the wedding."

"And where exactly am I going?"

"That's a secret."

"It sounds great but I can't…there's just so much to do."

"Too bad you're not getting a choice." Paris said, taking her arm. "You are heading down the same path I am and if you don't relax you're gonna burn out."

"All right. I'll go."

"See you later." Tristen called, shutting the door.

Looking around the house, he began to work out a plan in his head. Checking his watch, he saw he had just enough time to get things done if he started now.

Rory looked out the window as Paris drove through downtown Hartford.

"So why are you really here Paris?"

"I'm here because you're my friend."

"So you can all the way from New York because of me?"

"I've read the emails Rory. Your taking on too much too fast." She said, "You need to learn how to slow down."

"I can't believe I am getting this lecture from you."

"Thank Jamie." She said, "He made me realize that there is a world out there and it should be enjoyed."

A moment later Paris pulled into a parking lot for the Hartford Mall. They opened the door and climbed out. Slowly they made their way inside, heading for Starbucks

After ordering their coffee, they found a table in back and sat down. Rory began stirring her coffee absently, staring out the window. Paris watched her for a moment before speaking.

"What's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Normally you inhale your coffee. You haven't even touched it yet?"

"I was thinking about…" she stopped not finishing her statement

"The wedding….I know. You can't help it Rory."

"Its just there's so much that still needs to be done."

"Rory, I've known Tristen my whole life and the last thing he wants is the big fancy wedding."

"How can you be so sure."

"8 years worth of cotillions, DAR balls and country club functions. You would have laughed if you saw him then."

"I can only imagine." Rory said with a smile.

She picked up her coffee cup and took a drink. Setting it back down, she said

"So I want to hear about you and Jamie. Things are going all right."

"He's great." Paris said, "He's always there when I've had a bad day. He knows how to make me laugh."

"Do I hear wedding bells in the future?"

"Well…we…kind of…already…are…" 

"WHAT!!!"

"Remember last summer when he took me to Italy for our one year anniversary."

"Yeah."

"I don't know how to explain it. We passed this little church where they were having an outdoor weeding. Everything was just so beautiful. He proposed to me and we decided we didn't want to wait so we got married at the same church a week later."

"What did your parents say?"

"My mom hung up on me and my dad is too busy with is new family." She said, "It doesn't matter because Jamie and I are a family now and…I'm gonna have a baby."

"You're pregnant. Paris that's so great. We have to go shopping."

"Rory its too early." She said, "I just found out 2 weeks ago."

"But you live in New York and I don't see you. So you have to let me get you something."

"All right."

They finished their coffee and stood up. They cleaned up their table and headed into the mall. After mostly window shopping, Rory spotted a bookstore. She pointed to it and said

"Let's go in there."

Paris looked at the store and said

"I'll meet you over there. I forgot I have to call Jamie about something."

"All right."

Rory took off for the store. She walked around, looking at everything. Finally she found a section in the back with books for children. She picked up a few story books and headed for the register. After paying for them, she headed outside to find Paris waiting for her.

"So how's Jamie?"

"He's fine. He said to tell you hi."

Rory handed her the bag.

"These are for the baby."

Paris opened the bag and smiled. 

"Thank you Rory. These are great."

They started walking again, stopping in different stores. After a while, they stopped for a quick bite, then continued shopping. When they were loaded down with bags, they made their way to the car. Paris looked at her watch.

"Do you believe its already 7:00"

"It can't be…it seems like we just got here."

"And I hate to do this but I have an early flight back to New York."

"All right." She said, "I'm getting kind of tired too."

They loaded their bags into the car and headed for Rory and Tristen's. As they pulled up in front of the house, Rory saw that the house was dark.

"Tristen must have gone out." She said

"Maybe he got hungry." Paris said, opening her door. 

"Maybe." Rory said, opening her door.

They climbed out of the car and walked around to the back of the car. Paris opened the trunk and they pulled out Rory's bags, setting them on the ground. After a quick hug, Rory said

"Call me when you get home."

"I will." She said, "Jamie wanted me to ask if you and Tristen would want to be the baby's godparents."

"We'd be honored."

Rory picked up her bags and headed up the sidewalk. She turned, waiting until Paris drove away before unlocking the door and heading inside. Setting the bags next to the door, she looked up to see several candles lining the stairs. Sitting on the banister was a piece of paper with her name on it. Picking up the paper, she unfolded it and read

****

Go upstairs to the bedroom

Slowly Rory made her way up the stairs to the bedroom. Opening the door, she found the entire room filled with candles. On the bed was another note. Slowly she made her way to the bed. Picking up the card, she unfolded it and read:

****

Go into the bathroom.

She set the card down and walked over to the bathroom door. Pushing it open, she found this room was also filled with candles. The bathtub was filled and she could smell the lavender scented bath oil she used in the air. 

On the counter was a box with a bow. She walked over to the counter and opened the box. Inside she found a pair of spaghetti strap silky tank top and pair of matching bottoms. Under them was another note. Unfolding it, she read:

****

Relax, enjoy your evening and remember I love you.

Rory set the card down and turned to the bath. She slowly began to pull off her clothes, putting them in the hamper. Picking up a hair tie, she pulled her hair into a messy bun. She walked over to the tub and stuck her foot in the water, testing it.

Slowly she stepped into the tub and sat down. The warm water felt good, immediately starting to relax her. She slid down until the water touched her chin. After a few minutes, she felt her eyes begin to close.

"Rory?" a voice whispered

Her eyes opened slowly and she saw Tristen sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

"What time is it?" she asked

"Almost 9:00." 

"I guess I fell asleep."

"Its all right." He said, "Now get dressed, I have one last surprise for you."

He stood up, helping her stand. As she wrapped the towel around herself, he could not help but stare at her body. She stepped out of the tub and over to the counter. Tristen walked into the bedroom, closing the door. Rory pulled the pajamas out of the box and slipped them on.

She walked into the bedroom to find Tristen sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Lie down on your stomach."

Slowly she laid down as he took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Have you ever had a massage before?" he asked. 

"No." 

"Well, the idea is for you to relax and enjoy it,"

A moment later, she could smell the faint aroma of roses. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as he poured a small amount of oil into his hands and rubbed them together. 

Slowly he began to work the oil into her skin with long, smooth strokes. His touch was firm and assured but, at the same time, incredibly gentle. Slowly he lowered the straps on her tank top and went to work on her shoulders.

"How ya feelin'?" Tristen asked after several minutes of silence. 

Rory let out a sound halfway between a purr and a moan in reply. 

"That's good; shows that you really are letting yourself go and relaxing." 

He moved down towards her back. Slowly he lifted her tank top up and over her head. He slid down the bed as his hands went to work on her back. His touch soon became featherlight, just the tips of his fingers on her back, until her breathing evened out. Moving up, he saw that her eyes were closed. Carefully he got up, so not to disturb her. Picking up a blanket from the floor, he draped it lightly over her. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead.

"Good night Rory." He whispered

Turning, he slowly walked out of the room and headed downstairs. Walking into the living room, he sat down on the couch and flipped on the television. Stretching out on the couch, he pulled a blanket down from the back of the couch. After a few minutes, his eyes began to close.


	5. Part 5

Rory's eyes opened and she found herself lying face down on the bed. Pushing herself up, she picked up the tank top that was lying beside her and slipped it on. Sliding off the bed, she grabbed her robe and pulled it on. She walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, heading for the living room.

When Rory entered the room, she saw Tristen lying half on, half off the couch with a blanket wrapped around his middle. Rory walked over to him, kneeling beside the couch.

"Tristen?" she whispered

He stirred but his eyes did not open. She leaned forward, kissing him softly. As she pulled back, his eyes opened slowly.

"I think I could handle being woke up that way more often."

"Well we will just have to see what we can do about that?"

He sat up slowly, sliding over to make room for her. Rory sat next to him and he wrapped the blanket around both of them. Rory rested her head against his shoulder.

"So why were you sleeping down here?"

"You looked so peaceful." He said, "I couldn't wake you."

"You couldn't have been comfortable here."

"I was all right." He said, "Did you have fun with Paris today?"

"It was great." She said, then remembered what they talked about, "She and Jamie got married."

"When?"

"Last summer in Italy. She told me this afternoon." Rory said, "And she's pregnant."

"Who would have thought Paris Geller would be so spontaneous."

"Love makes you do crazy things sometimes."

Tristen took a deep breath. After a moment, he said

"I don't want a big wedding."

Rory turned so she was looking up at him.

"What?"

"I don't want a big wedding."

"But what about the plans."

"Rory what would you do if I said let's get married tomorrow."

"I would say you are insane."

"But would you do it?"

She thought for a moment.

"Yes."

"Then lets do it." He said, "We can go to the courthouse, get a license and a judge can marry us."

"We can't Tristen."

"Give me one reason why we can't."

"Your grandfather, my mother, Luke" she started rattling off a list of people

"Rory our families have nothing to do with us getting married. Our wedding is about us."

"But we have all the plans for the wedding in June."

"We can still have the wedding in June." He said, "But I don't want to wait that long to make you my wife. Please say you will marry me tomorrow."

"All right." She whispered, "Let's do it."

Tristen leaned forward, kissing her. Slowly he pushed her, until she was lying on the couch. The closeness of their bodies aroused him, making him feel desire that he wanted to postpone until later but it was happening **now**, and he was certain Rory could feel it too. 

They kissed again and again until both were breathless. Tristen pulled back from her and looked into her eyes, which were more beautiful than he had ever seen them. Leaning forward, his lips took hers again, slowly this time, taking his time tasting her. 

Rory hands encircled his neck, holding him close. Finally Tristen pulled back and looked into her eyes, smiling. He raised himself from her slightly, and his body began to pull away.

"Let's go upstairs." He whispered hoarsely

She nodded, not able to speak. Tristen raised himself up and off the couch. Holding out his hand, he pulled her to her feet. Slowly they made their way upstairs and into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. 


	6. Part 6

Sorry this took so long but between work and school I've been swamped. Hope you enjoy the story.

Tristen woke to find the room dimly lit with the morning sun. It was still early and his girlfriend still sleeping beside him. He smiled and reached out to touch her face softly. 

He took joy in every minute with her, whether they were talking, together as lovers or fighting. He knew that Rory was not one to be silent. She spoke as she felt and he loved her all the more for it. 

That is the way he would have her, now and always. But most of all, he loved the way she laughed. She could pout then burst into the most beautiful laughter! It was infectious. 

Tristen did not think he had ever laughed as much with any person as he did with Rory. He never wanted her to lose this childlike innocence and playfulness. 

Tristen knew deep down that life would change her. But he hoped that she would always be this same person inside, full of joy and ready to take on the world if necessary.

Rory stirred; Tristen gently pulled her closer. He slipped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the forehead. Her body then melted into his as she let him cradle her against him. He felt her sigh and snuggle into him.

"Rory?" Tristen whispered softly.

"Hmm?" Rory said sleepily.

"Are you awake?"

Rory did not open her eyes; she just snuggled closer to him and turned her head into his shoulder so that he could not see the smile on her face.

"Rory?"

She pulled her head away from his shoulder.

"Good morning." He whispered

"Morning." She said, tightening her arm around his waist.

His hand moved from around her waist slowly up her back to the base of her neck. Carefully he began to weave his finger through her long coffee colored hair. 

Rory looked up, meeting his eyes. Slowly his head bent down and their lips met. He kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth. She had learned the response he wanted when he did this; her tongue then responded, tasting him as he had tasted her. Her hands encircled his neck, holding him close. Tristen finally pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes, smiling. His hand caressed her face and turned it so that their eyes met. 

"Do you know how much I love you." Tristen whispered

Rory nodded and his lips once again were on hers. As he pulled back, Rory was breathless. Tristen laughed softly as brushed some stray hairs out of her face. 

"We need to get up." He whispered

"Don't wanna." She mumbled

Tristen leaned down so that his lips were near her ear.

"Dum dum da dum." He hummed

Rory's eyes widened. Pushing away from him, she sat up.

"We're getting married."

"I know."

"We're getting married today."

"Yes."

She scrambled out of bed and rushed over to the closet. Quickly she began flipping through the clothes. She felt Tristen's arms wrap around her waist.

"I don't have anything to wear." She said

"You could always go in what you're wearing."

Rory looked down at the silky tank top and pajama pants. Slapping his arm playfully, she pulled away and started looking again. 

"Rory, why don't you go take a shower. I'll find you something to wear."

Rory turned around to face him.

"You're going to pick out something for me to wear?"

"Trust me." He whispered

Rory waited for a minute, then walked over to the bed. She picked up her robe and walked over to the door. As she walked out, Tristen walked over to the door and listened. As he heard the bathroom door close, he stepped into the hall and headed for one of the guest bedrooms.

He walked into the room, heading for the closet. Opening the door, he grabbed a box from the top shelf of the closet. Walking back down the hall, he entered their room and set the box on the bed. He turned away, walking over to the closet. After studying the clothes, he pulled out a black suit and a white collarless shirt. 

He was about to turn away when the bathroom door opened. Looking up, he saw Rory exit the bathroom, wearing her robe with her hair piled on top of her head.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at the box

"Open it and find out."

Rory walked over to the bed and sat next to the box. Carefully she pulled off the lid and moved aside some tissue paper. Standing, she picked up the white gauzy dress and held it up to herself.

"Its beautiful Tristen."

"But not half as beautiful as you." He said, "But that's not all."

"There's more?"

"Look in the box."

Rory carefully laid the dress on the bed. She moved aside some more paper and found a pair of white lace up sandals and a small jewelry box. Picking up the shoes, she set them on the bed. Then she picked up the jewelry box and opened it. Inside she found 2 gold bands and a gold necklace with a diamond heart pendant. Looking up at Tristen, she said

"When did you find time to do all of this?"

"I have my ways." He said

Rory closed the box and set it on the bed. Walking over to him, she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him down His lips met hers so slowly, so deliberately. Rory's arms drew him closer and closer until his body was pressed tightly to hers. 

His lips surrendered hers for a moment, but just a moment. Then they were on hers again, this time pressing harder His tongue penetrated her mouth, tasted her, claimed her. Rory felt her heart pounding hard as desire. Slowly Rory drew back, talking a deep breath.

"We need to stop." She whispered, "Or we're not going to get anywhere today."

"It wouldn't be a bad thing would it."

Rory slapped his arm playfully.

"Get dressed DuGray." She said, "Or I just may not marry you."

Now it was Tristen's turn to pout. 

"Get dressed." She said, pushing him towards the bathroom.

"What if I need help."

"You are incorrigible." She said, shaking her head.

Rory waited until he walked in the bathroom and shut the door before picking the white gauze dress up and slipping it over her head. Reaching around back, she tied the sash. Sitting on the bed, she picked up the sandals and set them on the floor. She stepped into them, tying the laces up her legs. 

Standing up, she walked over to the dresser and picked up her hairbrush. She ran it through her hair. Reaching for a clip, she pulled her hair back. Turning to the full-length mirror, she examined her appearance. Satisfied she turned away and crossed the room.

Picking up the box from the bed, she opened it and pilled out the diamond heart pendent. She undid the clasp on the necklace and slipped it around her neck. Walking back over to the mirror, she looked at her reflection. She didn't hear the bathroom door open.

Tristen started to say something but stopped. Leaning against the door, he watched Rory.

She's so beautiful…and she loves me. 

Rory caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. She turned around, seeing him leaning against the door. 

"How long were you there."

"Not long." He said, "You look like an angel."

"Thanks." She said, her cheeks turning pink

"You ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah."

Tristen walked over to the bed and picked up the box. Slipping it in his pocket, he turned to her and held out his hand. Rory crossed the room, slipping her hand in his. They made their way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Rory grabbed her purse.

They walked out of the house and climbed in the car. Tristen backed down the driveway and headed for the city. Rory reached over, turning on the radio. She pushed buttons, until she found a song she liked. Leaning back in the seat, she looked over at Tristen.

He's amazing…No matter what has happened, he's always there. 

He pulled into the parking lot for the city courthouse. The guard on duty looked out the window as Tristen rolled down his window.

"Morning Mr. DuGray." He said, "You working today?"

"Morning John." He said, No, I'm here to see Judge Mallory. Do you know if he's here yet?"

"I think I saw him about 20 minutes ago."

"Thank John." He said, glancing at Rory, then turning back to the guard, "I'd like you to meet my fiancée Lorelai Gilmore."

"Morning ma'am."

"Hi John." Rory said, smiling

John nodded at her as he pushed the button and the gate slowly went up. They waved to john as he drove through the gate and into the parking area. He parked the car and turned to Rory.

"Last chance to change your mind."

"Never." Rory said

Nodding his head, he shut off the engine and opened his door. He climbed out of the car and walked around to her side. Opening her door, he held out his hand to her. She took his hand and slid out of the car. They walked towards the door. He opened the door and they stepped inside. They walked over to the elevator and she pushed the call button. The door opened and they stepped inside.

"Which floor?" she asked

"3rd." he said

She pushed the button and the doors closed. The elevator slowly made its way up to the 3rd floor. When the doors opened they stepped off. Rory looked up and down the hallway.

"Which way?"

"To the left." Tristen said, "And it's the second door on the right."

They started down the hall, stopping outside the door. Tristen knocked on the door and stepped back.

"Its open."

He opened the door and took Rory's hand, leading her inside. Judge Mallory looked up from some papers on his desk. Standing up, he walked over to where they were standing.

"Tristen, its been a long time." He said, extending his hand

"Hello Judge Mallory."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Robert." He said, "And how is your grandfather doing?"

"Sorry sir. My grandfather is doing quite well." Tristen said, "I'd like to introduce you to my fiancée Lorelai Gilmore."

"Hello Lorelai." He said, "Did he say your last name was Gilmore?"

"Yes sir." She said, "And please call me Rory."

"Are you related to Richard and Emily Gilmore?"

"They are my grandparents."

"You're Lorelai's daughter."

"Yes sir."

"How is your mother?"

"She's doing great. She owns her own hotel in Stars Hollow and she got married a couple years ago."

"Wonderful." He said, "So you two want to want to get married today?"

"Yes sir…Robert." Tristen said

"Why now. Why not wait a little while."

Tristen looked at Rory for a moment, then turned back to Robert.

"I have loved Rory since we were 16 years old. I made a mistake back then and I almost lost her. We stayed together through high school and four years of college. With every day that goes by, I love her more and more. For her to be my wife would make my life complete."

"Rory do you have anything you would like to add." Robert asked looked at her.

"I…I've loved Tristen for a long time. He's stood up for me when other people didn't, he believed in me when other people didn't. He's been there for me no matter what has happened."

"All right." Robert said, "Do you have the license?"

Tristen's eyes widened

"I…I forgot about the license."

"Give me a minute. I'll see what I can do."

He walked back to his desk and picked up the phone. They watched as he dialed a number.

"Jack its Robert. I need a favor. Can you bring up a marriage license? Thank you."

He hung up the phone. Looking at them, he said

"It should only be a couple minutes. Can I get either of you anything?"

"No thanks," they said together.

He stated to speak again when someone knocked on the door. 

"Its open."

The door opened and a man stepped inside. He walked over to the desk and handed the judge a piece of paper. 

"Thank you Jack."

The man nodded and made his way out of the room.

"Tristen, Rory please come over here." Robert said

They walked over to the desk. Robert set a paper on the desk.

"I just need you both to sign the paper and we can get started."

Tristen took the pen and signed his name. Handing the pen to Rory, she signed her name underneath his. Robert took the paper back and signed it at the bottom. Looking up at them, he said

"Let's begin. Please join hands and face each other."

They turned to each other.

"Tristen, Rory you have come to be united in marriage. Both of you have overcome odds to reach this point in your lives. Your vows today will unite you for life. You make promises to be faithful to each for as long as you both live."

"Yes" they answered together

"Tristen do you take Rory to be your wife."

"Yes."

"Rory do you take Tristen to be your husband?"

"Yes."

"May I have the rings?"

Tristen let go of Rory's hand and reached into his pocket, pulling out the box. He opened it and removed two gold bands. Tristen handed them to Robert.

"These rings will bind you together forever. Tristen please take Rory's ring."

Tristen picked up Rory's ring

"Rory I will love you until the end of time."

He slid the ring on her finger, then brought her hand to his lips. 

"Rory please take Tristen's ring."

Rory reached for Tristen's ring and slid it on his finger.

"Tristen, I will love you until the end of time."

They turned back to Robert

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Tristen pulled Rory towards him and brushed a kiss across her lips. Slowly he pulled back and they turned towards Robert.

"Congratulations."

Tristen let go of Rory's hand and held it out to Robert. They shook hands.

"Thank you." He said

"It was my pleasure." He said, "Now go and enjoy yourselves."

Tristen and Rory thanked him again and made their way out of the office. Once outside, Tristen grabbed Rory around the waist and swung her around. Setting her on her feet, he said

"Its finally real. We're husband and wife."

"I know. It doesn't seem possible." She said, then her smile faded, "What are we going to tell everyone."

Tristen through for a minute, then said

"When we get home, call your grandmother and suggest we all get together for dinner tomorrow. Get her to invite your mom, Luke and my grandfather. We'll tell them all then."

"And if they are upset?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

I'm think one more chapter and this little story will be through. Hope everyone liked it. Remember to read and review.


	7. Part 7

Tristen pulled the car into the driveway, parking behind Lorelai's jeep. Turning to Rory, he said

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Where's your ring?"

"Right here." She said, pulling a chain out from under her shirt, revealing her wedding band, "Where's yours?"

"Right here." He said, holding up his right hand and showing her the band.

"Did you bring the gift for William."

"Yeah." He said, patting his pocket, "So there's nothing else to do. I guess we should go."

They opened the door and climbed out of the car. Slowly they made their way up he sidewalk to the front door. Tristen rang the bell and a woman opened the door a moment later.

"Good evening Mr. DuGray, Ms Gilmore."

"Hi Sara." Rory said, as they stepped inside.

"Can I take your coats?"

"Thank you." Tristen said slipping off his coat & helping Rory with hers. He handed them to Sara

"Your families are in the living room."

"Thanks." Rory said, leading Tristen down the hall.

They walked into the living room. Rory saw her grandmother talking to her mother, her grandfather was playing with William and Luke was chatting with Janlen.

"Hi everyone." Rory said

William looked up to see his sister.

"Rory! Tristen!" he shouted, running over to them

Rory scooped him up in her arms.

"How's my favorite brother."

"I'm your only brother." He said

"Which is why you are my favorite." She said, hugging him again, "So how's school."

"Its okay. Mrs. Jackson is teaching us about the Solar System."

"Really, that sounds like fun."

"Yeah, we had a test and I got a 90 cause I forgot one planet."

"That's still good." She said, "And I think Tristen might have a special treat for you."

She let him go and he ran over to Tristen. Rory smiled as Tristen picked up William and carried him over to the couch. He pulled a small package out of his jacket and handed it to William. After opening it, William's face lit up. He hugged Tristen then ran off to show Luke and Janlen the book.

Lorelai watched her son talking to his father and Janlen. After a moment she walked over to Rory. Smiling, she said

"How I ended up with two kids that enjoyed reading so much is beyond me."

"Guess you were just lucky."

"So how is work?"

"Its great." She said, "Things have been steady so I'm always busy."

"And the house."

"Is coming together. I'm working on the bedrooms right now."

"And how is bible boy treating you."

"Wonderful." She said, "I have to tell you what he did the other day."

Lorelai pretended to cover her ears.

"I don't need to hear about my little girls sex life."

Rory began to blush.

"Mom." She whispered

Lorelai uncovered her ears. 

"Sorry, so tell me what he did?"

"He invited Paris down for a visit. We spent the day shopping and relaxing."

"Sounds like fun. How is Paris?"

"She and Jamie got married last summer."

"Paris Geller got married." She said, "And she didn't invite you."

"They got married in Italy." Rory said, "And she's going to have a baby."

"Way to go Paris."

Rory started toying with the chain around her neck. She knew that she should tell her mom before they made the announcement. 

"Mom, is there somewhere we can talk."

"We are talking."

"I need to tell you something."

"All right." 

They walked out of the living room and into the hallway. Lorelai leaned against the table, looking at her daughter.

"So what's up?"

"I'm don't want you to get angry or upset."

"Conversations that start out that way are usually never good."

"Just promise me you won't."

"I can't do that until I know."

"I'm asking you to trust me mom."

"All right, I promise not to get upset. Its not like you got married or something."

Rory's eyes widened.

"You didn't…you got married."

Rory nodded, still not speaking.

"When? Where?"

"Yesterday at City Hall."

"Why?"

"I was going insane mom." She said, "The dresses, the invitations, the hall, the church, the guest lists, the music. I couldn't do it by myself."

"You could have called me. I would have helped."

"Mom, Tristen and I just wanted something simple."

"And I wanted to see my little girl walk down the aisle."

Before Rory could respond, Lorelai walked away, heading down the hall towards the living room.

"Mom wait."

Lorelai ignored her, walking into the living room. Everyone looked up as they entered the room.

"Mom, dad I'm sorry but we have to be going." She said, "Will get your things together, Luke can you get my coat please."

Luke started to stand when Rory said

"Mom please don't be mad."

Lorelai spun around

"Rory I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"What is going on." Emily asked

"Nothing." Lorelai said, turning to her mother.

"Mom." Rory said, "I'm not going to apologize for what I did. It was my choice."

"I demand to know what is going on." Emily said, making her way over to where her daughter and granddaughter stood, staring at each other.

Neither of them spoke. Tristen stood up and made his way over to where Rory was standing.

"I think I might be able to answer this one."

"No one is talking to you." Lorelai said

"Don't talk to him like that mom." Rory said

"I just want someone to tell me what is going on."

Lorelai turned to her mother. After a moment, she pointed to Rory and Tristen.

"They decided they did not want to wait until June to get married." She said, "So they got married yesterday in the city courthouse."

Emily turned to them.

"Is this true."

"Yes grandma." Rory said, " I realize that everyone is upset but this is what we wanted and I hope that you will all be able to understand that."

"But Rory, we had a perfectly wonderful ceremony planned for June."

"I know grandma but we didn't want it." She said, "Tristen and I wanted a simple ceremony."

"She's right Mrs. Gilmore." He said, "We didn't want the day to be about business deals or country club members."

When no one spoke, Rory turned to Tristen.

"I think its time we left. Please get our coats."

He nodded, walking out of the room.

"I'll call you in a couple days mom."

Tristen walked back in the living room, handing her her coat. She slipped it on and they walked out of the room. Rory felt the tears welling up in her eyes as they walked down the hall. Tristen slipped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. He kissed the top of her head.

"It will be all right." He whispered, leading her out the front door.

Meanwhile inside the house, everyone was silent. Finally Luke broke the silence.

"What is the matter with you two."

Lorelai and Emily turned to him.

"Luke you don't understand." Lorelai started

"Lorelai I understand more than you think." He said, "Rory is your daughter and you love her right."

"How could you even ask me that?"

"Because of the way you were acting." He said, "You are treating her like she committed a capital offense. She married the man that she loves."

"But its the way the way that she did it." Emily interrupted

"I believe that I must agree with Luke." Richard said, "The kids did nothing wrong. Lorelai if you ask me, Rory is a lot like you were at that age."

"That's not the point dad."

"If I may interject." Janlen said, getting to his feet. "I understand how upset you both are at the way that things have happened. However you also need to look at it from their point of view. Rory and Tristen are different that we are and than you are Lorelai. I believe that as long as they are happy than we should be happy for them."

"Janlen is right." Luke said, "Lorelai I will ask you one more question, do you want your relationship with Rory to be like the one you had with your parents when you were that age. Do you want Rory to only talk to you when necessary for almost 16 years, do you want your daughter to have a child and it be so hard to get together that you missed all the important parts of her growing up."

"Luke is right Emily." Richard said, "Do you want to miss any part of our granddaughter or our future great-grandchildren lives because of something so little."

Neither of them spoke. Finally Lorelai said

"I…I have to go."

With that she ran out of the room

Tristen and Rory slowly walked out to their car. He unlocked her door and opened it. As she was about to get in, she heard

"Rory! WAIT!"

She turned to see her mother running towards them. Moving away from the car, she ran to her mother. Lorelai threw her arms around her daughter.

"I don't want it to be like it was with my mother."

"What?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"You would never lose me mom."

Lorelai pulled back, wiping the tears off her daughter's cheeks. 

"Is this really how you wanted it?"

"Yes mom." She said, "And we plan to have a small ceremony in June for family and close friends."

"I'll help."

"I know."

Lorelai pulled away from her daughter, looking at Tristen.

"Come here bible boy."

Tristen closed his door and walked over to them. Lorelai looked at him for a moment.

"You better treat her right."

"I plan to Lorelai."

Lorelai took a step forward, opening her arms. After a minute she hugged him. 

"Take good care of my baby." She whispered

"I will." He whispered

Slowly they pulled apart. Lorelai turned back to her daughter.

"I almost forgot…congratulations babe."

Well I think that will be the end for now. Hope everyone enjoyed it.


	8. Epilogue

Hey everyone, I was going to end the story before but I decided on one last chapter. Got to have the proper wedding for out two favorite characters. 

June

Rory stood in front of the mirror, gazing at her reflection. The dress was made of a shimmery white material with a corset-like top and a skirt flared out, ending at her ankles. One her feet, she wore simple white shoes. Her long coffee colored hair was curled and pulled back. A knock on the door made her turn around. 

"Its open."

The door opened and Lorelai stepped inside.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks mom. Is dad here yet?"

Lorelai looked away, trying to think of what to say.

"He's not coming." Rory said

"He called…something came up."

"Like it always does. He always does this to me."

"It will be fine. I'll walk with you down the aisle."

"You're the matron of honor." 

"Give me a minute. I'll think of something."

"Do you think Luke would do it mom?"

"I think he would."

"Can you ask his to come in here."

"Sure babe."

Lorelai walked out of the room. Rory walked over to the mirror, picking up the wreath of flowers on the dresser. She set it on top of her head, securing it with some hairpins. As she finished, there was a knock on the door.

"Its open."

She turned as Luke opened the door.

"You look beautiful Rory."

"Thanks Luke." She said, "I need to ask you for a favor."

"All right."

"Would you walk me down the aisle?"

"What about your father? " 

"Luke I know my mom told you he wasn't coming."

Luke nodded.

"So will you do it? Will you walk me down the aisle?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Rory crossed the room, slipping her arms around his waist. She felt his arms close around her. After a few minutes, she pulled back.

"Thank you Luke."

"Anytime." He said, looking at the clock, "Well I think its time."

Rory nodded. Luke opened the door and she stepped out with him following behind. They walked down the hall and over to where everyone was waiting. Slipping her arm through Luke's, they took their place behind her mother and Lane. The door opened and they began walking.

Rory and Luke stepped forward, as the door closed again. The doors opened slowly and the music began. Rory squeezed Luke's arm, letting him know she was ready. They took a step forward, starting down the aisle. Rory smiled as she passed the people seated in the church. Babette and Morey, Miss Patty, Taylor, Sookie and Jackson all smiled as she passed by. A little further up sat Paris with Jamie and their daughter Leigh, her grandparents and Tristen's grandfather. 

Looking up, she saw her mom and Lane standing on one side of the aisle. On the other side stood Dave, Lane's fiancé and Tristen. Rory's eyes met his and held his gauze. They stopped in front of the minister and he stepped forward. Rory slowly pulled her arm out of Luke's and stepped forward. Luke stepped to the side, next to Dave and Tristen stepped forward, taking Rory's hand. Together they turned to the minister. 

"Rory and Tristen ask that we gather here today in order to celebrate the renewing of their vows. For this ceremony, they have written their owns vows. Tristen, please begin."

"Rory I have loved you since we were 16 years old. You have stood by me when others didn't, you believed in me when others stopped, you've never lost faith in us or in our love. For that, I love you Rory…now and forever."

The minister turned to Rory.

"Rory."

Rory took a deep breath, staring deep into Tristen's eyes.

"Tristen I will admit that when we first met I had my doubts. You were so self assured and cocky that I didn't think there would ever be a future for us. We started out as friends, then something changed and I fell in love with you. For once I know its a love I don't have to question and I don't have to doubt. I know that I love you Tristen and I always will."

They turned back to the minister.

"The vows you make today and the vows you made before unite you two forever. Tristen you may now kiss your bride."

Tristen leaned forward, brushing his lips across Rory's. Pulling back, he whispered

"I love you Rory."

"And I love you."


End file.
